


Awkward Love

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It was a welcome change, having someone else remember songs that he’d thought were long gone.





	Awkward Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends and I are doing daily writing challenges. Since everything has been Fallout 4 lately, I filled the prompt "Awkward Love" with this little piece. "Good Taste" was going to be the title, but that's a different day's prompt so I thought I'd keep things less complicated and do things this way. This is relatively gen, but I tagged it as the pairing just in case because, well, yeah. Enjoy!

It was a welcome change, having someone else remember songs that he’d thought were long gone. 

“Do you remember the Andrews Sisters? And I mean, things other than _Civilization_ , like...” 

“Of course,” Sophia smiled, and her teeth were _too white_ , “Their song _Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen_ was my mother’s favorite song.” 

They’d gone back and forth, naming songs that had been lost to time. Nick was into jazz and even though she’d been into rock and roll, they figured that they could have been a regular singing duo in another time and another place. Okay, not really, but it was fun to joke about it.

The Detective and The Attorney, partners in crime. He was telling her the truth when he said that if she was a synth, they could keep this going on ‘til judgement day. She’d laughed him off but he was serious. He wasn’t sure that he could stand losing someone he cared so much for. 

“What’s your favorite Ella Fitzgerald song?” She asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts and kicking a can down the well-worn path that they were on. It probably wasn’t smart to be making so much noise, but the repetitive landscape left them both craving for something to mix it up a little. He thought about her question for a moment, cycling through memories that hadn’t occurred to him for a long time but were still stored in his brain just as the original Nick had remembered them the day that they’d been copied. 

“Maybe… _I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm_?” 

“Good choice,” she replied, a smile playing on her lips as she entwined her fingers with his exposed mechanical ones.


End file.
